A Bag of Frozen Juice
by BeyondLawlietL
Summary: China's getting frustrated at a game one morning when he hears a knock on his door. When he answers it, he see's it's Russia. With a bag of frozen juice. And he want's to share it with him. What'll happen? RoChu. Don't like? Don't read.


Hey! It's Beyond! I know I should be working on my other stories right now, but I just got the idea thanks to Rabid, and now I'm on writing duty for the night. Ah, well~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

China glared at the screen in front of him. For the sixth time, he had died as Pac-Man trying to eat some ghost, which, in his opinion, was pretty creepy. Japan had told him to play it. He had taken the game, and tried to ignore the scary look on Japans face when he had accepted the game.

China was about to throw his Xbox out the window when he heard a knocking on the front door. Loving the excuse to stop playing the game he was clearly terrible at, he went to go answer it.

When he opened the door, he was met with a very tall Russian. "Hi Yao Yao~" he said, his hands behind his back and smiling a very childish smile.

"W-what are you doing here, aru?" China asked, slightly scared of what Russia might want.

"I wanted to see you!"

"Why would you want to do that, aru?"

"Because it's lonely at my house, and I like seeing my Yao Yao~," he said happily. "Can I come in, Yao Yao? It's cold out here, and I have a surprise for you~"

"U-um, sure, aru."

China got out of the way of the large Russian and walked quickly into his kitchen, trying to slightly hide from him. When China turned around, the Russian was over him, grinning. China gulped.

"Yao, would you like to see my surprise?"

"S-sure, aru. What is it?"

Russia pulled out a bag of… frozen colored liquid? China stared dumbfounded at the bag until Russia started to explain what it is. "It is juice that is frozen, Yao. I thought we could share it, da?"

China just kept staring at the frozen liquid. He looked up into the violet eyes of the man and asked, "What kind of juice is it?"

"Fruit punch, da? America left it at my house last time he was there. He put it in the freezer in this little bag for some odd reason. I think you'll like it." And with that, Russia opened the bag and carefully picked up the extremely cold block. It was tinted a darkish red, and was slowly beginning to melt. He put his tongue to it and grabbed Chinas tongue out of its cavern and put it to the sweet tasting ice.

China started to go beat red when Russia had grabbed his tongue. He stiffened at the sudden coldness for a couple minutes before relaxing a bit. Realizing this stuff tasted good, China started to bite into it, even though it hurt his teeth and his tongue was turning numb.

Russia smiled as he saw that China liked it. The Russian had a humongous crush on the smaller man, and wanted an excuse to come see him. Even if his excuses weren't that great. One time, his excuse was that he needed to borrow a cup of sugar, even though he didn't need it.

In that moment, Japan walked into the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation on why his older brother and ally both had their tongue on some kind of frozen… thing at the same time, and why China was biting into it like some kind of animal.

China had stopped and now was going redder and redder with each passing second. He looked Russia in the eyes, pleading with no words to explain.

Not being in the mood to be nice to other people, Russia asked, "Do you need something, Japan?"

Japan shook his head, and just kept standing there.

"Can you go away, da? Yao and I are in the middle of something."

Japan shot the "You're not getting off the hook just yet" look at China before exiting the house and off to go to Greece's house.

China sighed when he heard the door close, and pulled away. Russia, sensing the moment, put the block of juice back into its concealment and put it into China's freezer, having no intention of taking it back home later.

China looked around, and then heard a small rumbling coming from his stomach. Going even redder (If that was possible), he asked "Are you hungry, aru?"

Taking the chance to do something with China, Russia replied with a nod and a fast, "Da!"

China chuckled and looked around his kitchen. After a few minutes, he couldn't find anything that seemed appetizing, except a box of macaroni and cheese. Sighing, he picked the box out and turned toward Russia, and showing him his findings.

Russia chuckled, and nodded in agreement. China then got out all the things he would need for making this type of food: A pot, which was pretty much the only thing he needed. He filled it with water and put it on the stove, waiting for it to boil.

Leaning against a counter, China was about to try and start making a conversation with his guest when he felt some lips against his own.

Eyes widening, he saw that his attacker was none other than Russia. After a few seconds of realization, China pushed back with the kiss and closed his eyes, which made Russia only smile.

With his hand that wasn't keeping China pulled to his face, Russia turned the stove off. China opened his eyes and looked at him curiously. Russia then pulled away and looked into the small Chinese mans eyes.

"Wang Yao," China winced slightly with the use of his real name, "I love you with all of my heart."

China smiled and replied, "I love you, too, Ivan Braginski," and went back on his tiptoes to pull him into another kiss.

Russia kissed him back, and did something slightly unexpected. He put his hands around China's waist, and slowly put his hand more… downward.

"Ivan Braginski!" China squeaked.

"Shh. Just let me, please, Yao," Russia begged, putting on a very cute pleading face he knew China wouldn't be about to resist.

China sighed and nodded, letting his head down in defeat. Russia's eyes lit up again, picking up China bridal style, and taking him into his bedroom.

Aww, that was cute. At least to me. ANYWAYS, I gotta go and I seriously don't want to finish. It's a cliffhanger because I want to hear what you guys might think what'll happen when Japan get's home in the morning and see's the box of macaroni and cold pot of water. Ha ha, I can already see it! Review your responses, please and thank you~


End file.
